Love, Lust, Friendship
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been friends forever. Dean is a popular jock with a lot of friends and girlfriends. Castiel is a model student with only one friend, Dean. What happens when someone wants more from the other than friendship and sex?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Dean and Castiel have been friends forever. Dean is a popular jock with a lot of friends and girlfriends. Castiel is a model student with only one friend, Dean. What happens when someone wants more from the other than friendship and sex? **

**Disclaimer: I do not Supernatural **

**Prologue **

**Rain and lightning could be heard from above them but still that didn't matter.**

** They stood in the rain both soaked to the bone. **

**"So this is all I am to you?" he asked. **

**The other said nothing just continued to stare at the ground.**

** "I love you, I have always loved you!" he shouted. **

**"Say something!' he said. **

**The other finally looked up at him his eyes pained; the sound of lightning was heard with such strong force, as if the heavens were screaming. **

**"I'm sorry," he said.**

** They stared at each other for a long moment. **

**"So this is it huh?" he said with a dark chuckle****. **

**He turned around, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and walked away taking the others heart with him.**


	2. friends with benefits

**Summary: Dean and Castiel have been friends forever. Dean is a popular jock with a lot of friends and girlfriends. Castiel is a model student with only one friend, Dean. What happens when someone wants more from the other than friendship and sex? **

**Disclaimer: I do not Supernatural**

**Chapter 1: Friends with benefits **

"**Friends with benefits refers to an agreement between two people who are both friends and physically attracted to one another to share sexual relationship. Neither party is committed to the other, and both can start dating someone else at anytime.**

**-dictionary **

Castiel was watching Dean from his desk. Dean was stretching revealing a flash of his rock hard abs.

"_Why does he always have to be so damn sexy?"_ he thought.

Dean caught him staring and smirked.

"Hey Cas," Dean said the sound of his voice giving Castiel goose bumps.

"See something you like?" he asked his voice low and suggestive.

Castiel blushed and looked away.

"N-no" he stuttered.

Dean snickered at him.

"You're so easy Castiel," Dean said leaning back in his seat.

Castiel went back to taking his notes.

"So guess what Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked up curiously. "I fucked Lisa last night," he said smugly.

Castiel felt a flash of jealousy but he ignored it.

"Really?" he asked.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah she sucked my cock in the car and then we went back to her place and-" Dean was still talking but Castiel was not listening.

He gazed at Dean's perfect face taking in his tan skin, his sandy blond hair, and his green eyes. Castiel was pale with messy black hair, and blue eyes. Dean raised an eyebrow at Castile's dazed expression.

_"He is** so** not listening."_ Dean thought.

"You're drooling you know" Dean stated.

Castiel shook himself out of his thoughts.

"N-no I'm not." Castiel said with a blush, wiping his mouth.

Dean slapped his shoulder.

"It's cool. I'll give you something to think about later," Dean said. Castiel laughed nervously.

_***FLASHBACK* **_

**About six months ago, Dean went to a party and dragged Castiel along with him. Castiel watched Dean as he drank and danced. Dean danced like an experienced stripper. He gyrated his hips and grinding like a sex god. Girls danced around him, drawing their hands over his body. Soon Dean was shirtless and making out with some girl on the dance floor. Castiel frowned as he watched the girl run her hand down Dean's glorious golden abs.**

**Castiel went to go sit down after that. He had barely been sitting a minute when Dean suddenly fell into his lap. **

"**Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked. **

**Dean looked up at Castiel surprised. His surprise quickly faded and he gave Castiel a grin.**

"**Hey, Gorgeous, Want to take me home?" he slurred wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist. **

"**I thought you were busy with that girl over there." Castiel said bitterly.**

**Dean's face fell fast but then his grin returns full force.**

"**I don't want to play with her anymore. I want to go home with you" he whined. **

**He gave Castiel his best pout including the puppy dog eyes. Castiel sighed. **

"**Alright Dean" he said.**

**Emotions flickers rapidly across Dean's face Confusion, Gratitude, Happiness and an emotion Castiel could not name. **

"**Let's go" Dean said excitedly rising to his feet.**

**Castiel led them to the car and Castiel drove them to his home. Castiel's siblings were not home so he took Dean back to his place because Dean's dad would kill him if he found out he had gotten drunk. At first, Dean had been giggling like a mad man.**

"**Damn I am hot!" Dean exclaimed then took off all his clothes. **

**Castiel stared at Dean shocked. His eyes trailed down Dean muscular body down to his cock. **

"**Wha…" Castiel trailed off.**

**Dean looked at Castiel not at all embarrassed. **

"**What are you staring at Cas?" Dean asked. **

**Castiel blushed and looked away. "N-nothing" he said. **

**Dean smirked. **

"**Do you like what you see?" he asked. **

**The question caught Castiel off guard. **

**Castiel should have said no but he did not. **

"**Do you want to touch it?" he asked. **

**Castiel's hand tingled with anticipation but he shook his head. **

"**No, I do not" he said and turned away from Dean.**

**It was not as if Castiel had never seen Dean's junk before. They watched porn together and jacked off all time. However, Dean had never noticed Castiel watching him before.**

**Dean sat on the couch then he got quiet suddenly and Castiel thought that he had fallen asleep. **

"**Hey, Cas?" Dean said. **

"**Yes, Dean" Castiel said looking at Dean curiously.**

**Dean's eyes met Castiel's eyes. Dean motioned for Castiel to come closer. When he did not, Dean glared at him. **

"**Come here", he said.**

**Castiel walked over to him and just as he was about to sit down Dean pulled him into his lap. Castiel yelp as Dean's hand slipped up his shirt and began to caress his bare skin. **

"**Have you ever had sex before?" Dean asked. **

**Castiel shook his head. Dean gave him an intense look. **

"**Good" he said before unbuttoning Castiel's pants and dipping his hands into the front. **

**Dean's fingers brushed across Castiel's belly heading lower. **

"**W-what are you doing?" Castiel asked squirming around, his face red as a tomato.**

"**Be quiet," Dean said as his fingers wrapped around Castiel's hard dick. **

**Castiel moaned, arching his back. Dean pushed Castiel's pants off, and began to move his hand on up and down, Castiel's cock warm and fast. Castiel tried to protest because Dean was drunk and he did not want his first time to be a drunken mistake. Dean ignored him and began pressing kisses to his neck while unbuttoning Castiel's shirt with his free hand. **

"**Wait" Castiel said breathlessly. **

**Dean paused. **

"**You're drunk, you don't know what you doing" Castiel said. **

**Dean raised an eyebrow and grazed his finger over Castiel's nipple. **

"**Do you not like what I'm doing?' Dean asked.**

"**That's not…" Castiel trailed off. **

"**Do you really want me to stop?" he asked rubbing his thumb over Castiel's nipple in circles and nibbling lightly on his ear. **

**Castiel shook his head giving up.**

"**Good" Dean said and began to move his hand again.**

**Castiel gasped and called out Dean's name as he came. Castiel saw stars and was in a daze afterwards. Dean lifted his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean. **

"**Not bad" he said before he pulled Castiel into a deep tongue kiss and transferred some of it into his mouth.**

**Castiel did not care much for the taste but swallowed it anyway. **

"**Do you want me to…?" Castiel trailed off yawning. **

**Dean shook his head. **

"**You can do me next time." He stated. **

**Castiel frowned and got off Dean's lap. He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and jerked him off too. After Dean came, he kissed Castiel again and dragged him to the bedroom. Castiel fell asleep confused but content. After that night, Dean and Castiel's relationship changed from best friends to best friends with benefits.**

**Castiel never questioned it. There were rules though**.

_Rule #1: They had to keep it a secret _

_(Dean's father would kill him if he found out, literally!)_

_Rule#2: Dean always instigated (Castiel tried to once and Dean rejected him.) _

_Rule# 3: They were allowed to see other people _

_(Dean had a long line of girls waiting for him to date them) _

_Rule# 4: No chick-flick moments _

_(Which Castiel translated to "Don't be clingy and let's never talk about our feelings)_

_Rule 5: This cannot interfere with their friendship_

_Rule 6: no poking up the ass _

_(Meaning they could do everything but that)_

_Castiel also made up his own secret rules._

_Rule# 6: Do not get too comfortable. _

_(Dean will one day get tire of him and he has to be ready.)_

_Rule# 7: Do not be jealous _

_(Castiel had to be supportive of Dean's relationships)_

_Rule# 8: No cuddling_

_(Too comforting)_

_Rule# 9: Do not kiss him unless you are having sex _

_(He has been tempted to kiss him a lot)_

_Rule 10: do not fall in love with him _

_(There is no future and it would only end in heartbreak)_

_***Flashback ends***_

Castiel stood up from his desk as the bell rang. It is not as if Dean was a selfish lover. He always gets Castiel off first. He has no trouble giving blowjobs (In fact Castiel suspected that he liked giving them more than receiving) Castiel just was not comfortable listening to Dean as he talked about his dates. Still Dean could not be completely satisfied with those girls because he still pulls Castiel somewhere private at least twice a day for a quickie.

"_I've never saw him do that with anyone else"_ Castiel thought smugly.

Dean slaps Castiel on the shoulder.

"Meet me in the locker room in thirty minutes" Dean whispered.

Castiel nodded and Dean smiled.

"Bye Cas," he says, walking away.

"Bye," Castiel says, watching him go.

_Lisa._

It was stupid to feel sad because they agreed they were just friends with benefits, but he wished they were more than that. He almost thought they were but then Dean had started dating Lisa and they'd been together for almost two months. He told himself that she'd be gone soon, just like the others but it still hurt.

Still, he cared for Dean so he would take what he could get.

_Because sharing Dean was better than not having him at all._

He sighed and started heading to class. He'd wait a few minutes then ask for a pass.

He couldn't keep Dean waiting or he might take Lisa, or some other girl, instead.


End file.
